


Молю тебя, люби и помни

by allla5960



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер и Сьюзен, каждый, пишут о том, как это странно — быть отделенным от своих братьев и сестер, а Люси смотрит на Эдмунда и ничем не может ему помочь, но испытывает благодарность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молю тебя, люби и помни

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — wheredwellthe_brave_atheart  
> Оригинал — http://archiveofourown.org/works/1915425
> 
> Бета перевода — vivian_damor_blok
> 
> Название из Шекспировского Гамлета (акт четвертый, сцена пятая). Чей конкретно перевод Гамлета я брала, прошу прощения, но в упор не помню.

Питер несет ее на руках с третьего этажа до ее собственной комнаты, иногда шатаясь и постоянно смеясь, пока не открывает пинком двери и на всякий случай кружит ее пару раз вокруг себя, не обращая внимания на ее полупредостережения. Когда он позволяет ей аккуратно опуститься, он игнорирует ее и хватает за запястье, пересекает гостиную ее покоев и выходит на балкон, называя свою любовь к ней неопровержимым фактом. Он наслаждается ее борьбой, потому что, как правило, результаты его усилий увенчиваются успехом. 

Она следует за ним через двойные двери на прохладный ночной воздух, и осторожно пожимает плечами в своем голубом шелковом платье, делая изящный шаг вперед, и оставляет его ворохом ткани на полу. 

Это ставит крест на любых мольбах со стороны Питера. Она следит за ним темнеющими от желания глазами, он поворачивается, и они сталкиваются с такой силой, что едва не падают на пол. 

Она пользуется его рассеянностью и толкает внутрь своей комнаты, но они настолько переплетены, что, смеясь, падают на ее кровать, руки и ноги покалывает, а волосы рассыпаются, когда они это делают. 

Она лениво садится сверху и заправляет волосы назад, прежде чем наклониться и медленно поцеловать его.

~

— Люси! — Далия, одна из особо приближенных фрейлин Люси, выбегает из-за угла. — Люси, ты должна пойти посмотреть... О. Эм. Простите. Я должна... — она заикается, когда замечает, как они обнимают друг друга в саду.

Люси весело смеется и отстраняется из его объятий лишь чуть-чуть. 

— Все хорошо, Далия. Что случилось? 

Далия неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, когда он кивает ей в знак приветствия. 

— О, ну, просто, как ты и предсказывала, Барсуки получили по бренди, и они начали говорить о драконах и... 

— О-о, правда? Мы скоро, Далия. 

Девушка улыбается и несется прочь, не желая пропустить шоу. 

Он не собирался этого делать, однако горячо целует Люси первым. Она отвечает всего пару минут, прежде чем захихикать и прошептать: 

— Стой, пойдем, посмотрим! 

— Ладно, — бормочет он, но не останавливается даже на малую долю. 

— Ну, давай же, давай! Мы все пропустим! — восклицает Люси, резко вскакивая. 

Он насмешливо фыркает и берет ее за руку. 

— Мы пьяны. 

— И что? Как и все остальные, и именно поэтому Барсуки сейчас пытаются дышать огнем. Пойдем! 

Он позволяет ей вытащить себя, но все равно оставляет поцелуй на костяшках ее пальцев, когда они спотыкаются и задыхаются на пути к главному залу.

~

Они все сломаны сейчас — осколки, разбросанные по ветру, оставившие свои победы и уверенность, в поисках опоры.

Люси считает дни, когда они уже вернутся, и не уверена, что они будут делать, когда дни превращаются в месяцы.

~

Питер и Сьюзен, каждый, пишут о том, как это странно — быть отделенным от своих братьев и сестер, а Люси смотрит на Эдмунда и ничем не может ему помочь, но чувствует благодарность.

~

Его сердце пропускает удар, когда он видит Люси, связанную работорговцами. Его зрение размывает красный, и он жаждет ударить, порубить на кусочки того, кто был достаточно глуп, чтобы захватить Отважную Королеву Нарнии и пытаться продать ее за гроши. Рука Каспиана сжимает его плечо, и это единственное, что удерживает его на месте.

Она стоит там; вздернув подбородок и сверкая глазами, храбрая, смелая, красивая. 

Но он знает ее слишком хорошо, чтобы не видеть дрожь в ее руках и бледность лица. 

И три, два, один — они атакуют. 

Он прорубает свой путь сквозь стену плоти, крови и костей злобных стариков, прыгает вверх и разрезает ее веревки, поймав ее губы своими, и в этот же момент протягивает ей нож.

~

Питер не совсем узнает Сьюзен, когда она сходит с корабля и спускается вниз по трапу, отставая от матери и отца. Она выглядит старше, но не так, как он видел прежде.

Но она ловит его глазами в толпе собравшихся поприветствовать ее, она широко улыбается, торопясь к нему, и позволяет себе быть сметенной его руками. 

— Ну, что ты думаешь, я похорошела за этот год? — говорит она, задыхаясь, когда он прижимает ее к себе. Однако счастье в ее голосе он узнает по-прежнему.

~

— Ты не хочешь потанцевать с кем-нибудь, кроме своих братьев, хоть раз? — спрашивает Сьюзен, и Люси действительно не знает, как ответить.

~

Она не плачет и не кричит, когда Эдмунд хвастается своей новой формой; вместо этого она поправляет его лацкан и помогает ему собрать вещи.

Сьюзен флиртует со всем полком Питера несколько месяцев.

~

Звон чашек оглушает, как и все их попытки игнорировать нечетное число сидящих за столом.

Тетя Полли и Профессор Диггори пытаются снять напряжение, Джилл и Юстас прислушиваются; но Питер продолжает проверять дверь, челюсти Эдмунда плотно сжаты, а Люси вздыхает, закрывая глаза. 

Когда она открывает их, Сьюзен все ещё нет.

~

Эдмунд видит боль на лице своего брата от этой окончательной потери Сьюзен, дверь за ними сломана — видит, что он вот-вот рухнет вниз и сжимает губы так плотно, что они светятся белым в темноте, — но тогда он поднимает подбородок и смотрит вперед, в неизвестность, как Король.

Эдмунд встречается с ним взглядом и крепко сжимает руку Люси в своей.

~

Время здесь течет иначе — прошлое, настоящее и будущее спутываются, и иногда кажется, что здесь никогда не бывает ночи; путешествие всего в один долгий день.

Все, как и было, и уже не так — Кэр Паравел стоит на своем месте, как и замок Мираза. У них больше нет ни тех обязанностей, ни тех забот. Есть люди, которых они знают из разных веков. Люди, которых быть там не должно. 

И, конечно же, один человек, который должен там быть, и его нет.

~

Погода всегда прекрасна, но все они утверждают, что солнце засияло ярче в тот день, когда Сьюзен изящным шагом пришла из-за дальнего холма между полей летних цветов. 


End file.
